Schooling
by NemesisFate
Summary: Second in Children's Series. Harry and Severus have problems when their two eldest get a very homophobic teacher. HPSS slash


Title: Schooling

Author: Nemesis

Feedback: email me at HP/SS

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to "Daycare and Officers." Will not make a lot of sense if that is not read first. Avidius, Sargon, Hyacinth, and Serena start school, Elena and Marc get a teacher who enjoys provoking others, and Severus kinda loses it.

Severus finished braiding Elena's hair into two pigtails and smiled, tugging on one gently. "You're ready to go," he announced. "Where's Marc?"

"Here," Harry answered, running a wet comb through his son's hair. "Where are Avidi, Hyacinth, Serena, and Sargon?"

"They're all ready," Severus answered. "Ready to start kindergarten," he added softly.

Harry smiled. "I know," he answered. "They're growing like weeds. Here. Coffee." He handed his husband a steaming cup. Severus accepted it gratefully.

"Do you want to take these six off to school and let me take the others to daycare, or would you rather take the other nine?"

Harry chuckled. "I'll take these six this week. You get them next week."

Severus smiled. "You're getting off easy here."

Harry laughed. "That's rich. You don't have to figure out where they should go, who's their teacher, introduce yourself and all of them, and so on."

Severus chuckled and handed Harry a note. "Avidi, Hyacinth, Sargon, and Serena have the same teacher as Elena and Marc had. That should lessen the workload a bit. The poor woman already knows us."

Harry laughed and kissed Severus good-bye. "See you in a few hours," Harry replied. "You had _better_ be there at lunch, or I'll start thinking you've found a new lover."

Severus pretended to look ashamed. "Well, my dear Harry, I'm afraid it's true… your old body just can't hold a candle to theirs."

"_My_ old body? Dear Merlin, Sevvie, when was the last time _you_ looked in a mirror?"

"Harry, love, you are far more beautiful than anything that the mirror could possibly show me. And you had better get going – they'll be late if you don't. I love you."

"Love you, too. Have a great time with the others."

"It's better than having to do that with thirteen."

"I know," Harry said, grabbing a travel coffee mug full of coffee. "I'm going."

Harry walked cautiously into the hallway, looking around. "Elena, Marc, we'll start by meeting Sargon, Hyacinth, Serena, and Avidius' teacher, okay?" Elena and Marc nodded.

Harry tapped on the door to the classroom and opened it. A young woman was writing on the board. She turned around when she heard them enter.

"Ah, Professor Potter. Such a pleasure to see you again. May I ask why you are here?"

Harry smiled. "Good morning, Ms. Jinari. I simply wanted to introduce my kids to you."

"I've already had Elena and Marc – wonderful kids they were, too. So, who do you want to introduce to me today?"

"Well, they're going to be your students this year. This is Sargon Saturninus Silvanus Potter-Snape, Sargon for short. Next to him is Serena Potter-Snape, next to her is Hyacinth Potter-Snape, and next to her is Avidius Cassius Potter-Snape, Avidius or Avidi for short."

Ms. Jinari chuckled. "I should have guessed all of the boys would have long, ancient names."

Harry nodded. "My husband is to blame. He enjoys torturing them with long names. And he's being good – his is much worse."

Ms. Jinari nodded. "I noticed when I looked at the official documentation for your children. Compared to what his parents decided to name him, your kids' names aren't that bad. Well, it will be a pleasure having your children again."

"They all get along well, but Avidi and Hyacinth are close, and Serena and Sargon are close."

Ms. Jinari nodded again. "I'll keep that in mind. Any more kids I'll have the pleasure to teach?"

"I'm not sure if you'll be their teacher, but Severus and I did have nine more."

Ms. Jinari laughed. "I'll be waiting."

Harry chuckled. "That's good. I have to go find Mr. Rolando. He's Elena and Marc's teacher this year."

"Good. Meanwhile, Avidius, Hyacinth, Serena, and Sargon can get settled in."

Harry smiled and left, Elena and Marc following him. Harry found the room and tapped on the door.

"Enter!" a voice called. Harry opened the door and walked in.

A thirty-something year old man was arranging desks and walking around, making sure everything was perfect.

"I'm Professor Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself. The man walked over and shook Harry's hand.

"Nick Rolando," he answered. "I've heard a lot about you, Professor. What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to introduce my children to you beforehand. This is Elena Potter-Snape, and next to her is Marcus Aurelius Potter-Snape, Marc for short. They're twins."

Mr. Rolando rolled his eyes. "I gathered as much. Potter-Snape? You introduced yourself as Potter."

"Well, my husband and I didn't want to change our names, but neither did we want to argue over whose names the kids would take. So we combined and hyphenated."

"Husband?"

"Yes, Professor Severus Snape."

"Ah, how wonderful of two colleagues to share the responsibilities of raising twins when their parents are gone." He sat down on the edge of a desk.

Harry chuckled. "No, no, we _are_ their parents. And we're married. Not just colleagues, but life partners, too."

Mr. Rolando nodded and smiled. "How wonderful. Well, I look forward to teaching them."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Mr. Rolando called.

Severus poked his head in. "Harry, you forgot Sargon's lunch!"

"Avidi, Hyacinth, and Serena would've helped him out, but thanks. Come in, you might as well meet Elena and Marc's new teacher."

"Professor Severus Snape," Severus introduced himself.

"Nick Rolando."

"Charmed," Severus answered absent-mindedly.

"Did you drop the others off?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm not _stupid_. How could I forget about nine kids? Honestly, you must take me for an idiot."

Harry chuckled. "Just occasionally."

"How many kids are under your care?" Mr. Rolando asked.

"Fifteen total," Severus answered.

"So what do you do? Take in abused children and care for them?"

"Merlin, no! They are our _biological children._"

Elena and Marc glanced at each other, knowing that it would be a difficult year if the teacher didn't understand the situation. They knew all too well that having two dads was not normal and was often viewed as disgusting. They also knew that Muggle men, as a general rule, could not get pregnant. Wizards could, but only with the aid of potions and magic.

Severus and Harry left, bidding Elena and Marc goodbye.

Mr. Rolando sat the two kids far apart. "Don't want any unnecessary chit-chat," he told them.

Slowly, the kids began filing in. Marc shot Elena a glance saying everything. Most of the kids weren't exactly fond of the twins, having been schooled by their parents to be anti-homosexuality. Harry knew of the Muggle disdain for homosexuality, something Severus hadn't understood, growing up in the Wizarding world, but they had decided to be open about it anyway.

Apparently they would have a homophobe for a teacher, too. Elena pulled out her supplies and shrugged slightly to Marc.

Mr. Rolando began to take attendance.

"Aerie, James?"

"Here!"

James was a friend of Marc's. They often played together at recess, sometimes including Elena. Sometimes James wanted to play without any girls, and Marc would go, apologizing to his sister, who always shrugged.

Elena tapped her pencil quietly, waiting for their names to show up.

"Kimberly, Rose?"

"Here!"

Rose detested Elena. She had no feelings towards Marc, but she thought Elena was too much of a tomboy for her own good. She also thought Elena spent too much time with Marc, often teasing them about it and asking Elena why she wouldn't let Marc lead a life without her.

"Potter, Ellen?"

"It's Potter-Snape, sir," Marc answered quickly.

"Are you Ellen Potter, boy?" Mr. Rolando demanded.

"No, sir."

"Then shut your trap! Potter, Ellen?"

Elena sighed and answered. "It's Elena Potter-Snape, sir. My birth record states my name as being Elena Potter-Snape."

"Are you here or not?"

"Here, sir."

"Potter, Mark?"

"My name is Marcus Aurelius Potter-Snape," Marc answered calmly.

"Are you here or not?"

"Since I have answered your question, it should be obvious that I am here. But I would also appreciate it if you would call me by my given name. My friends and parents call me Marc, and since you're neither, you can call me Marcus Aurelius. And as my sister has already stated, it's Potter-Snape."

"If I were you, I would shut my mouth right now, boy. Because you're in serious danger of being kicked out of this class permanently."

"That does not seem to be a disadvantage, from where I'm sitting."

The reply, shockingly, did not come from Marc. It came from Elena, who was radiating cold fury. Both of her parents had taught her to fend for herself and defend her brother when the need called. Severus had taught them intimidation tactics, although he had made them promise to use it rarely. Both of them had drilled it into their heads to never use magic.

Mr. Rolando turned to look at Elena. "Ellen –"

Elena stood up. "My name is Elena Potter-Snape. My twin brother's name is Marcus Aurelius Potter-Snape. My father's names are Professor Harry James Potter and Professor Lucius Septimius Severus Alexander Caracalla Elagabalus Snape II."

"Sit down, you impertinent child!" Mr. Rolando cried. He walked over to her and raised his hand.

Marc jumped to his feet. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister!"

Mr. Rolando turned around and sneered. "Or what? You'll karate chop me?"

"Do you honestly want my parents to come in and deal with scum like you?" Marc demanded scornfully.

"Marc…" Elena warned.

"No, Elena! He was going to hit you!"

"If he had–"

"Don't say you would have deserved it."

Elena shook her head. "I was going to say that Dad and Daddy would have taken care of it themselves. You know what Dad would say."

"Depends on who you're talking about," Marc answered.

"Daddy Sev'rus. He'd tell us never to fight with the teacher, just to talk to either him or Daddy Harry and they'll do something. Just sit down and shut up. We can tell them tonight what happened. Don't make it worse."

"You would do well to listen to your sister," Mr. Rolando sneered.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Mr. Rolando called. Marc and Elena sat down quickly.

Ms. Jinari poked her head in.

"Ms. Jinari, you taught these two, am I right?" Mr. Rolando asked, motioning to Marc and Elena.

"Yes, I did."

"What are their names?"

Ms. Jinari raised an eyebrow. "Elena Potter-Snape and Marcus Aurelius Potter-Snape," she answered.

"And who told you this?" Mr. Rolando demanded.

"One of their dads, Professor Snape."

"Is not odd to you that the father's name is Snape but their names are Potter-Snape?"

"Not at all. The two fathers hyphenated their names."

Mr. Rolando sighed. "Very well, I admit defeat. What do you need?"

"Either Marc or Elena."

Mr. Rolando nodded and went back to taking attendance. Elena and Marc stood up and followed Ms. Jinari to her classroom. Serena was sitting there, sobbing.

Elena rushed to her. "What's wrong, Serena?" she asked.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of what?" Marc asked, sitting down next to them.

"I dunno. School. Everything, I guess."

"It'll be okay," Elena answered. "I was a little homesick my first day here, too. You'll get used to it. Besides Sargon, Hyacinth, and Avidi are here. And then you can go home tonight and tell Daddy Sev'rus and Daddy Harry all about your day at school."

Serena sniffed a bit. "You're sure?"

"Of course I am."

Serena smiled tentatively and sat down again.

Elena and Marc left quietly. "What are the chances this year will be okay?" Marc asked.

Elena shrugged. "We shouldn't've provoked him like that."

"Anyway, we'll tell Dad and Daddy tonight."

Elena nodded.

"You did _what!_" Harry demanded.

Marc mumbled a reply.

Severus sighed. "Well, at least I understand them. Look, Harry, you saw it. The man was provoking us, too. He was trying to get a rise out of us when he kept trying to insinuate we weren't a couple and such. The kids just aren't good at ignoring it yet."

"We can't move them, can we?"

"Maybe. Depends on if there is any abuse."

"He nearly hit Elena!" Mark cried.

Severus saw red. Within a second he was on feet, his wand out and his hand reaching for the Floo powder.

Harry's eyes widened. "Severus!" he cried. Severus threw the Floo powder into the fire and disappeared.

Harry grabbed some Floo powder and summoned Albus. "I need your help. Watch the kids, please. I have to run after Severus. More later."

Albus nodded, stepping into Harry and Severus' sitting room. Harry grabbed some more Floo powder and disappeared.

He rushed to the school, hoping he wasn't too late to stop his angry husband. Harry opened the door quietly and saw Mr. Rolando bound and gagged, with Severus circling around him, tapping his wand in his hand.

"How dare you try to hit my daughter?" Severus hissed. "What right do you think you have to do such a thing to her?"

Mr. Rolando struggled a bit, trying to get free. Severus pointed his wand at Mr. Rolando and opened his mouth.

"_Expelliarmus,_" Harry said coolly. Severus' wand flew into Harry's hand.

Severus turned around. "Don't tell me you agree with him."

"I don't agree with him. But we should report him, not try to kill him. Damnit, free him and I'll obliviate him."

Severus nodded reluctantly. "I just couldn't help it… You know I was abused as a kid. I couldn't let anyone do that to any of our kids."

Harry nodded. "I was, too, Severus. But I still don't think that's an appropriate move."

Harry tapped Mr. Rolando's bindings with his wand and let the man go. Mr. Rolando turned to Harry. "What are these damn sticks you people are holding?" he demanded.

Harry glanced at Severus, who shrugged.

"That would be none of your business," Harry answered.

"It's magic, isn't it?"

"_Obliviate,_" Harry said, a touch sadly. He hated screwing with people's minds in such a deeply personal way. But it had to be done. He hid the two wands quickly.

"What are those funky robes you're wearing?" Mr. Rolando asked, having forgotten entirely about the wands and the magic.

"Teaching uniform," Severus answered, also with a touch of melancholy.

"Let's go," one of them whispered, and they walked out together, finally realizing the full weight of parenting.

Fin.


End file.
